The Three Dark Nightmare Generals
by Maurice A. Nigma
Summary: This is a short fanfic that takes place before Dreams and Memories: Hellmaster Returns. It's an introduction to the three new villians that are soon going to be in the series. I hope that you all enjoy reading it and I get some good reviews.


**Nightmare Parasite's Three Nightmare Generals**

**Fan Villain Characters Written and Created by: Maurice A. Nigma**

**Mentioned Characters of "Pokemon" belong to: Satoshi Tajiri & Tsunekazu Ishihara of Nintendo**

**Mentioned Characters of "The Slayers" belong to: Tsuguhiko Kadokawa of Kadokawa **

**Shoten and TV Tokyo**

**Mentioned Characters of "Sonic the Hedgehog" belong to:** **Yuji Naka of SEGA**

**Notes: **I know that this would seem a bit a early to start mentioning the three dark generals of Nightmare Parasite's army too soon, but I can't help it. Whenever I get an idea in my head, I just couldn't help but write it up and show it to the world. The three new villains that I'm about write about in the series are composed of DNA and astral energy of the strongest creatures that I could think of from anime or other fantasy films that I could think of. So if the creators of those creatures recognize any of them from this fic, please don't sue me! If anyone knows the creators of Dracula or Freddy Krueger, please notify me through e-mail and let me know so that I could make the necessary changes. Thank you. Oh and one of the three Nightmare Generals is based upon a drawing that my old Spanish tutor gave me. Now enjoy and please know that this is a fic before Dreams and Memories: Hellmaster Returns.

In a dimension that is outside of both time and space, three figures stood there facing each other while at the same time kept a close guard on the four differently-colored spheres of glowing liquid in the room that they're in. The three creatures that stood watch aren't as harmless as most of you would like to believe or aren't what they seem to be. These three entities happen to be the new Nightmare Generals of the powerful genetic creature known as Nightmare Parasite Chaos: an enhanced clone of another liquified life form known as Chaos.

One of them looked as though he were from an aristocratic family. Even his clothes looked so refined and expensive as though they were from a rich family from the 19th century. He also looked very handsome from the features of his face to the long and wavy crimson hair that only lowered itself to his broad shoulders. A human female would have found this person to be normal as well as very attractive and handsome at first glance. But if she or anyone else were to get a closer inspection of him, they would see that he was really a vampire creature that possesses powers and abilities that are beyond that of a regular vampire. He was known to his creator and his partners as Shade the Red Shadow.

In that moment, he along with two of his new partners were having a private conversation with one another. Shade was doing most of speaking, talking about the two new generals other than himself as he spoke to them.

"Master Parasite seems to think very highly of those genetic parents of mine as well as their friends, Drakon. Shogar." Shade said to his two new companions as he looked at the four spheres in front of him. "In order to create the two of you, our creator would have to extract the DNA of two of the most powerful and fierce creatures from different sectors of the universe. Each of your genetic structures as well as your astral energies are manipulated to make you both greater than what you once were. If it weren't for the master, the two of you would still be nothing but cellular specks and astral trash."

The vampire then turned his attention towards one of his companions and faced the huge scaled black dragon before him as he started to speak again, "Drakon, a once proud member of a clan of dragons that possess the powers of light and darkness of equal measure. Who's people were slain by the Golden Dragons because of the threat that they present and because of their refusal to fight in the War of the Monster's Fall. Now your body is enhanced with senses that are far greater than what they used to be. A dragon that now possesses strength, speed, and powers that are even beyond that of the once great Ancient Dragons."

Drakon, who was and scarred and scaled all over his huge body, spread his huge feather-like wings and let out an angry roar that echoed throughout the area that he and his partners were in. As he roared, the once proud Ancient Dragon stomped his enormous scaled foot onto the ground, causing it to shake along with his long and chain like tail before speaking to Shade with a gruff tone through telepathy, "Well, if those damned excuses for dragons have just left me and my people alone, then they wouldn't have caused one of my own survivors, Val, to go on a rampage to destroy the world using the power of the once chaotic Dark Lord Darkstar from the Overworld, Shade! Now, I'm going to finish what that young fool couldn't accomplish and wipe them out myself with my own claws!"

"Hee! Hee! Hee! Oh, you're in the mood to start killing already, Drake!" said the other shadowy figure for who Shade called Shogar. "I think that it was rather nice of Lord Nightmare Parasite to bring us into existence! Hee! Hee! Hee! Giving me the chance to launch one of my own bombs at moving targets would be most fun. Oh, the thought of using one of my sharp and dusty blades on tender flesh stimulates my mind just by thinking about it! Hee! Hee! Hee!"

The vampire sighed with annoyance at his companions behavior as he turned and faced him. "(Sighs) Your personality is so repulsive for me, Shogar. I don't know why the master would want to use the genetic and spiritual essence of a creature known as a Gengar to create you in the first place. From what I've heard, Master Parasite told me that these Pokemon creatures have the power to cause fear within humans as well as give them hope for a better future. In my opinion, I think that's rather disgusting for my tastes.

"Your current form and power is suppose to manipulate the very shadows themselves as well as send other creatures to another dimensions. Not only that, but you could suck the very life energy out of your opponents as well as control their minds and souls. You could also warp through dimensions as well as hide from within the shadows themselves. I don't know why you repulse me, Shogar. Either it's the fact that your explosive shadow powers matches that with your personality or it's your skill with sharp objects that you could use to slaughter people that I find most disgusting."

After saying this to the ghost creature, Shogar only gave out a sinister grin with all his teeth showing like an evil-looking clown. The phantom almost looked like that of a regular ghost Pokemon creature called Gengar. However, there is some major differences that would make Shogar unlike any other Gengar. What he has are crimson tips on top of his head as well as his feet and claws. Not only that, but his size was larger than that of a normal-sized Gengar but not enough to consider him a giant. He also possesses two pairs of long arms behind his back that seemed to have minds of their own or rather responded to their owner's will.

"In either case, we do owe Master Parasite for bringing the three of us into existence, Shade," Shogar answered his vampire colleague with his evil grin never leaving his face. "Do not forget that our Master created you as well as both Drakon and I. You were created from the blood of the two humans Miguel Angel Arias and Sylphiel Nels Lahda. He also added in some portions of vampire blood into the mix as well.

"Hee! Hee! Hee! Not only that, the DNA that the master had picked up from another alternate world of the earth happens to be no ordinary vampire, but that of the immortal and powerful vampire Dracula himself! Master also manipulated your genetic structure well enough in order for you to even withstand the violent rays of the sun itself. Almost like me, but very different. You could even suck the blood and life force out of your victims to not only increase your strength and prowess, but turn them into your slaves whether they'd be dead or alive. Hee! Hee! Hee! Oh, how I wish to have that kind of talent in my disposal!"

"(Augh!) Don't be so disgusting, Shogar!" Shade shot back at the ghost pokemon creature with a threatening look on his handsome human face. "It's not like that you're any different from me! I seem to recall what Master Parasite told me before you were created that he had the spiritual essence of a human killer by the name Freddy Krueger. A pitiful human man that vow vengeance on those that treated him like a freak because of his actions. But his power to go into the dream realms is rather impressive. So I shouldn't be insulting you for being a worthless..."

Just before he could finish the last parts of his sentence, Shade was suddenly cut off for when a blade made of pure shadow and darkness struck the left side of his face, only inches away from cutting the skin off of it. When he found out that it was his colleague Shogar that threw the projectile towards him, the vampire soon conjured up a powerful attack of his own by making a crimson blade made of pure energy appear out of his hand and pointed it towards the huge ghost. Seeing Shade's actions with his own eyes, the ghost soon started to point one of his shadowy blades towards the vampire with one of his many arms that seemed to slipped by his adversary without him noticing. Drakon also noticed this and started to gather powerful energy within his mouth to form his Laser Breath attack in order to separate the two rivals from one another.

Just before either of them could have the chance to launch their attacks, an angry-sounding voice shouted for all three of them to stop. As soon as both Shade, Drakon, and Shogar disarmed and powered down their attacks, the voice soon giggle with glee in a hiss as it stepped out from within the shadows of the area itself. When its form was finally revealed, the three generals saw that it was none other than the powerful genetic monster itself: Nightmare Parasite Chaos.

"Hee! Hee! Hee! Shade, Shogar, and Drakon. The three of you are just wasting your energies," Nightmare Parasite said to his generals as all three of them quickly bowed before their master with respect. "Such talents to be wasted upon each other for when greater prey that is worthy of your merits awaits you."

With their master's words said and done, the three generals lifted their heads up towards their creator's face and they sensed that Nightmare Parasite wasn't as angry as they expected it to be. Shade was the first to speak on behalf of their curiosity.

"Master Parasite, you're not mad with us?" the vampire asked the liquified creature while at the same time keeping a cool and calm tone. "Is there something about the fight between both me and Shogar that amuses you?"

"Hee! Quite a bit, Shade," Nightmare Parasite responded to its vampire creation as it started to walk up towards Shade, Shogar, and Drakon. "It's just that I was hearing your little discussion with your companions. You were right that I made you three from the DNA different creatures from alternate universes, but you happen to neglect one important detail."

"And what would that be, Master?" Drakon asked as the dragon carefully looked at its creator/savior with his eyes carefully staring at the creature.

"What Shade neglected to mention is that each of the three of you are created with small portions of the DNA of both the humans Miguel and Sylphiel themselves. So, in a way, they're both Drakon's and Shogar's parents well," the powerful creature answered the dragon's question as it saw the shocked reaction on all three of its servants' faces while feeling rather amused before continuing. "You see, the first time that I've come into contact with those two humans, I've managed to exact a good portion of their blood and cells before they thought that they had both blew me into dust.

"When I first arrived into this dimension while my body was weak and deformed from the powerful assault that those fools delivered upon me, I began my analyst of their DNA's genetic structure and composition. Just in the middle of my research and travels to other worlds, I've made an astonishing discovery. What I've found in the DNA of both Miguel and Sylphiel is a protein that was never discovered in any human DNA that I've ever absorbed while I traveled into other universes. It seems that this type of protein was the reason why I was never able to control them for when I've inserted some portions of myself into their bodies. It also enabled them to fuse with the pieces and use their properties for their own as well as give them new powers and abilities that I'm capable of doing. It was also responsible for my continuing existence in this universe for when I had to use some portions of the DNA in order to survive. The power that I've sensed within it is so remarkable."

This time it was Drakon's turn to respond to his master's words as he said, "What about the power that allows these two humans to gain the powers and abilities of other creatures, Master? Is that a part of these powers and abilities that both our genetic 'parents' gained from your cells as well?"

"Well, the truth is no, Drakon," Nightmare Parasite answered the huge dragon with a serious tone in its voice. "The fact of the matter is that ability is in fact a part of them long before the two of them encountered me or even met one another. It's as if they were both bound to some sort of ancient past that they both share that involves doing that sort of ability. Not even I would be able to copy abilities as perfectly and accurately and would managed to keep them for the longest period of time as those two humans do."

"Then that would mean that those two humans are a much greater threat to us than we thought, Master," the Shade responded to his creator with a mild and yet serious tone. "If both Miguel and Sylphiel are able to gain more abilities than the ones that they have now, they could become even more powerful than we could image. What do you suppose that we do with them, Master?"

"How about that we kill them in their sleep?" Shogar suggested out loud with a small evil grin on his face. "I would be able to kill those two humans with my shadow powers in a second. I could even go into their dreams and cause them to commit suicide. Oh, just the thought of it just gives me goose bumps."

"Well, that's a lovely thought that you would suggest, Shogar," Nightmare Parasite said to its ghostly creation with a tone of satisfaction in its voice. "However, I'm afraid that I must decline it. I need the human, Miguel, alive in order to accomplish the one thing that my foolish creator, Ixis Naugus, tried to do. To obtain the great power that foolish human boy has within his body so that I could become the most powerful being the universe has ever known."

Everything seemed silent for the moment as the three dark generals didn't have anything to say to their master's last comment. Then, that was when Drakon began to speak, "So, Master, what do we now? Do we just wait here and allow them to get stronger as time passes?"

"No, of course not, Drakon," the liquified black and crimson creature responded to the resurrected Ancient Dragon. "But, I also have a feeling that those two humans and all their friends are going to soon have a bit of trouble in their hands."

"What do you mean, Master Parasite?" Shade asked while still in his bowing position on the ground towards his master.

"Well, it's really quite amazing, Shade," answered Nightmare Parasite with a sort of amused tone in its voice. "You see, the first time for when I've tried to absorbed a piece of the two human's genetic information, I've managed to read the thoughts of the shrine maiden, Sylphiel. What I've found was truly astonishing.

"What I've found is a piece of a Dark Lord inside of the depths of her very mind. But he's not just any powerful Monster Lord. What he was is the former Dark Lord of the Underworld in the world where the Lord of Nightmares herself resided. The one called Hellmaster Phibrizzo."

"Hellmaster Phibrizzo!" shouted out Drakon as he was a bit surprised at hearing that name as his voice echoed throughout the area. "Just how in the hell did he managed to put a piece of himself into that shrine maiden's mind? That little prick is the whole cause to the War of the Monster's Fall by resurrecting one of the seven pieces of Shabranigdo not to mention the massacre of my entire tribe!"

"Whoa! Calm down, Drake!" said Shogar with a frightened voice while at the same time trying to calm the huge dragon down. "Do you want to bring down the place with your voice with all of us in it!"

"I would do what your ghostly companion says, Drakon," the liquified creature said to its creation as it spoke with a calm voice. "Besides, there's nothing to be shouting about. That pathetic Dark Lord is nothing more than a speck trying to absorb enough negative energy from the shrine maiden in order to revive himself."

"Then we should do something about him at once, Master!" said Shade with a rather concerned tone in his voice before the vampire heard his master speaking again. "If this Phibrizzo is able to resurrect himself with enough negative energy as you said he would, then he would certainly try to interfere!"

"Oh, there's no need to rush, Shade," Nightmare Parasite said to his creation as it kept its voice calm and cool. "That pathetic Monster is now nothing to us even if he did managed to revive himself. The four of us, including the four new additions to our family, are far more superior to that lower life form. I bet that even the boy Miguel would be able to beat him. So, we'll just let that foolish human and his friends do all the work of disposing that brat Hellmaster for us."

"And what if this Phibrizzo, by a matter of luck, did managed to defeat Miguel and his companions on his own, master?" asked Shogar as the phantom was becoming curious about the situation that will soon arise.

"Somehow, I doubt that even that foolish brat of a Dark Lord could beat this human, Shogar," Nightmare Parasite answered its general's question with its voice never losing its calm and cool tone. "The boy Miguel and his friends would be able to deal with him. But if that fool, Phibrizzo were to somehow escape from their grasp, I'll be the one to deal with him personally. No matter where that fool thinks he could run to, he'll find that he won't be able to hide from me no matter what world or plane of existence that he escapes to. Hee! Hee! Hee!"

As soon as the three of them heard those words from their master, Shade, Shogar, and Drakon soon began to calm themselves as well as give out small evil grins on each of their faces before their master starting speaking again. "Besides, that would also put a grin on the Demon Dragon King's face for when he finds that the one responsible for his death is being put out of his misery a second time. Hee! Hee! Hee!"

"I'm to assume that Gaav would be joining our ranks soon, Master?" asked Shogar with his evil clownish grin never leaving his face.

"Yes, Shogar, and all I have to do is to gather one of the most important pieces of genetic and astral essences before the Demon Dragon King himself could awaken into this plane of existence," Nightmare Parasite said to its creation with a satisfied tone in its voice. "All we have to do is watch as the two humans, Miguel and Sylphiel, and all of their friends deal with Hellmaster as they complete our task for us. When that foolish demon brat is weak enough, I would see to it that he would never come into existence ever again. Hee! Hee! Hee! Ha! Ha! Ha! Soon, the Demon Dragon King himself will make his return known to his entire home world and spread fear and chaos to both the Gods and Monsters themselves! Oh, the sight of it all just makes my body tingle inside. Hee! Hee! Hee! Ha! Ha! Ha!"

As soon as it let out its evil crazed laughter, all three of Nightmare Parasite's generals started to join their master in a orchestra of echoed evil and mad laughter as it echoed throughout the entire dark area. If either of them would have been paying any attention, then they would have noticed some movement from within each of the four colored spheres of liquid.

** The End.**


End file.
